


calling her name

by veroniquemagique



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroniquemagique/pseuds/veroniquemagique
Summary: “God…”“Don't bring her into it, she has nothing to do with this – that wasn’t whose name I heard.”-Grace and Frankie happen to overhear some things during each other's alone time.





	calling her name

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little thing I wrote ages ago and thought I'd share. Hope you enjoy!

It was just like any other weeknight at the beach house – Grace was working her way through her newest novel, and Frankie had whisked herself away to her studio because, as she put it, “inspiration summoned her”. She had left rather abruptly, but Grace didn’t think anything of it - Frankie disappeared like that all the time - she just took a sip of her martini and flipped a page after watching the flurry of her roommate vacating the house.

  
But that was a few hours ago, and it was getting close to dinner time. Frankie had to eat soon so she could hide all of her new pills in them, and Grace would have to undoubtedly help her with the blood pressure cuff again. Grace closed her book and laid it on the coffee table, making her way out of the house and to the studio to fetch her roommate.

  
As Grace approached, she thought she heard a yelp of pain from inside. She took quicker steps to see if Frankie had hurt herself, but pain was not _at all_ what she saw when her eyes found Frankie inside the studio. No, Frankie was lying on her couch, hair sprawled out in every direction over the arm, and her back significantly arched and a hand on her breast as she… called her cousin. Grace heard another cry of… well, it wasn’t pain, and then, much to her surprise, her own name.

  
It was drawn out over what sounded like heavy-breathing muffled through the door, but she couldn’t deny what it was. When she finally was able to rip her eyes away from what she saw through the window, Grace pressed a hand to her chest and tried to steady her now-shaking breath.

She had just walked in on Frankie’s… alone time – sort of. But even though that image was now permanently etched into her brain, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it… the most shocking part of this to Grace was that Frankie had called her name as she finished.

  
Yes, Grace could no longer deny that she had been having some… new feelings about Frankie building up recently… maybe she had even thought of Frankie in passing while, uh, calling her cousin before, but she never imagined in a million years that Frankie would reciprocate those feelings – especially not that particular part of it. Why wasn’t Frankie calling out the name of her newly ex-boyfriend? The one who apparently inspired those fucking condoms that she hated – although come to think of it, Frankie hadn’t mentioned those in a while either. She even thought that maybe she might call the name of the man she had been having sex with for four decades… but no, Frankie was over Sol. She had moved on, they both had… to _this_. Whatever _this_ was.

  
Grace tried to shake the thought out of her head and regain her composure, because there had been a reason she came up here, and she still had to go through with it, even after that experience. Enough time had probably passed that Frankie was done with herself, and luckily when Grace turned around Frankie was no longer on the couch, and she could faintly hear the sound of running water. She knocked on the door and waited for a response, but there was none. She put her hand on her hip and let out a sigh.

  
“Frankie! Come down and get dinner. And bring your cuff!” She called out, hoping Frankie would hear her, or come down of her own volition soon enough. She turned to leave and made her way back down to the house as that scene replayed in her mind on repeat.

  
Grace had just about put it out of her mind, when Frankie burst through the door and into the kitchen. She had pulled her hair back with a headband, but it still looked a little disheveled, and that, plus the slightly rosy tint in Frankie’s cheeks made her drop the knife she held into the frying pan. Frankie gave her a curious look as she made her way to the island and laid the blood pressure cuff down on the other side of where Grace had the ingredients for their dinner laid out.

  
“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Frankie asked, shooting Grace a little wink. Normally she wouldn’t be bothered by Frankie’s little flirtatious behaviours, but well… she had reason currently. Well, actually, now that she was thinking about it, why was Frankie always so flirty with her? She seemed pretty damn incapable of flirting with Jacob, and she really didn’t flirt with Amanda or Judy or even Babe…

  
“Uh, well,” Grace stuttered, still lost in thought, “I was going to steam some vegetables and do… something… with that weird tofurkey thing you bought last week.”

  
“Mmm,” Frankie moaned, and Grace tightened her grip on the knife this time so she wouldn’t drop it again. “Sounds delicious.”

  
She was giving Grace a really strange look that made her feel warm and way too much for her comfort level right now. She kept her eyes down on the pan and just tried to survive cooking dinner.

  
Later, after Grace had made it through dinner and a very close and uncomfortable endeavor of checking Frankie’s blood pressure, she bid Frankie goodnight and headed up to her bedroom. Hours later and still not able to shake the image, and the feeling, of what she had seen – and heard – Frankie doing earlier, she was restless, and decided to fish out her Ménage a Moi. She had a lot to tell her “cousin”, including the way it made her feel to see Frankie arched in pleasure on that couch, to hear her own name uttered in such a low, heated voice, and how much it made her want to make Frankie do those things herself, and have Frankie do them to her. Frankie was on her mind so much that she did the unthinkable and heard herself let out the woman’s name when the moment came. She clasped her hand to her mouth, praying that Frankie had gone to bed and couldn’t, _for the love of God_ , hear what she had just done.

  
The next morning, Grace fried herself some of that surprisingly not horrible “facon” that Frankie makes her buy. Of course, there was also a pan filled with these homemade fruit-based pancakes she had found the recipe for online for Frankie, who almost seemed to like them more than ordinary pancakes. And, since Grace was in a good mood, a little bag of gummy bears sitting next to her. She figured she’d indulge her weird food choices every now and then to keep her happy.

  
“Gooooood morning,” Frankie sang as she joined Grace in the kitchen yet again.

  
“Morning,” Grace smiled. Frankie’s face lit up as she noticed the pancakes and gummy bears, but it faltered a little bit just as quick – Grace could only assume because there was no whipped cream in sight, nor would there be. She had to keep some things off limits.

  
They were in the middle of eating at the island counter when Frankie so casually asked, “so have you spoken to your cousin much lately?”

  
Grace nearly spit out her mouthful of water. Had Frankie heard her last night after all? Oh God.

  
“W-Why do you ask?” Grace said, after swallowing slowly.

  
“Oh, no reason really, just thought we should make sure we keep up on, you know, quality assurance,” Frankie shrugged, but her eyes remained on Grace.

  
“I see,” Grace took a little bite of facon and chewed slowly. “I test it, uh, every now and then, I suppose.”

  
“Was there any chance you were testing it last night?” Frankie turned her body towards Grace and rested her head on her hand. Fuck, she did hear her.

  
“Frankie… where are you going with this?” Grace asked very cautiously, refusing to look at Frankie.

  
“Grace, I heard you call my name from upstairs last night, and when I came up to see if you were okay, you did not sound at all like you were in pain. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

  
“Frankie, please,” Grace groaned. Frankie shook her head, but then it hit her. Grace had her own questions to ask.

  
“What about you, hm? Why did I s- _hear_ you calling my name in a very similar manner earlier that evening when I came up to the studio?” Grace finally turned to look at Frankie, whose face was far more amused, and far less shocked at the discovery than she expected it to be.

  
“Hey, sister, I asked first.”

  
“Frankie…”

  
“Ok, how about this,” Frankie leaned forward, jutting her finger at Grace. “Let’s tackle two birds, one stone and have a nice little chat about this.”

  
“If there’s no avoiding this…” Grace grumbled, swiveling her chair to fully face Frankie.

  
“There isn’t,” Frankie said, and dropped her hand to Grace’s knee, and her voice lowered.

“Look, Grace. I may or may not have been thinking about you while I was masturbating yesterday, and by that I mean, I totally was. Might as well admit it. That’s my two cents, now yours.”

  
“God…”

  
“Don't bring her into it, she has nothing to do with this – that wasn’t whose name I heard.”

  
“Fine, Frankie, fine,” Grace stood up, so she could have a little height leverage over Frankie, trying to twist this to her advantage if she had to suffer through it. “You wanna know the truth? Here’s the truth. I didn’t just hear you call my name yesterday, I also got a pretty decent view of it too. And let me tell you, that image is not easy to get out of my head, especially when you did call my name out as you orgasmed, Frankie. So yeah, I went to bed and I thought about it.” She took a small step closer, so that she could hear just how shaky Frankie’s breath had become. “I thought about it, and I thought about just how much I would love to hear you call out my name while _I_ make you come Frankie. Not the vibrator, me. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

  
Frankie just sat there staring at her, eyes wide and face reddening. Her eyes were scanning Grace’s face, occasionally flicking down lower than that, and the longer it went on, the more self-conscious it made her feel.

  
Frankie abruptly pushed herself out of the chair, and before Grace could process it, her fingers were weaved through Grace’s hair and her lips were pressed against hers. After the initial shock, Grace raised her hands to rest around Frankie’s waist. The kiss was desperate and felt like a lot of built up feelings being released all at once. When Frankie began to pull away, it was too soon, in Grace’s opinion. She was finally getting what she longed for – Frankie – and she didn’t want it to be over yet.

  
Frankie took a step back and grabbed Grace’s by the wrist, and began to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

  
“Where are we going?” Grace asked.

  
“You can’t just say stuff like that and not live up to it, Grace,” Frankie said, glancing over her shoulder at Grace with a look unlike she had ever seen before in her eye – actually no, she had, but she thought it was back pain. No, no, this was not pain, and Frankie was certainly not in pain when she found herself underneath Grace a few moments later either, calling her name yet again, and shortly returning the favor.


End file.
